BF1: Red Rising
BF1: Red Rising is a fan proposed DLC for Battlefield 1 featuring new maps, vehicles, and weapons. The maps in the DLC are based on the battles of Russian Revolution and Russian Civil War, as well as the Finnish Civil War and Polish Civil War, taking place between 1917 and 1920. In this sense, it can be considered a "sequel" of sorts to the "In The Name of the Tsar" DLC. Also includes a few Russian prototypes that never saw action that were (presumably due to obscurity- will change if they are included) not included in "In The Name of the Tsar". The DLC has more maps to compensate for the fewer weapons included. Description In the wake of the devastation caused by the Great War, the Russian Empire fell in ruin, the tsar deposed in the Russian Revolution. The rise of the Soviet Union set Eastern Europe ablaze as the Red Army clashed with the remains of the Tsarist regime, as well newly independent nations such as Poland, Finland, Czechoslovakia, and Latvia. The Red Rising DLC takes you inside this bloody chapter of history. Storm the Winter Palace in the name of the Proletariat, ride the rails across the vast emptiness of Siberia with the Czechoslovak Legion, Stand at the Vistula against the oncoming Soviet hordes, and fight a desperate struggle at Tampere in Finland to avoid becoming one more resident of the Kalevankangas Cemetary! Weapons Berdan Rifle *Variants: Infantry, Sniper *Magazine: 1 *Muzzle Velocity: 437 m/s *Rate of Fire: Single Shot *Class: Scout *Skins: Shipka Pass (Engraved), Philippopolis (silver), Alexander the Liberator (gold) Old 19th century American-designed rifle manufactured and used by the Russians. This single-shot breech-loading rifle saw some use in the street fighting of the Russian Civil War. In terms of game performance, it comes in two variants: Berdan Sniper and Berdan Infantry, the sniper variant having a scope. The weapon has "sweet spot" between 25 and 75 meters, and like the Martini-Henry, has increased "sweet spot" damage over other weapons, to make up for its single shot. Usable in the Scout class. Krnka Shotgun *Variants: Factory, Sawed-off, Rifle *Magazine: 1 *Rate of Fire: Single Shot *Class: Assault *Skins: Pitchfork Uprising (battered), Kars (Engraved), The Conversion (Silver) Samarkand (Gold) Conversion of the old M1867 Krnka rifle, a 19th century breechloader replaced by the Berdan converted into a cheap shotgun for the civilian market. Civilian and outdated weapons like the Krnka sometimes saw combat in the brutal street fighting of the Revolution. Single shot with no magazine (reload every round), but with low spread and higher damage than even the Model 10 A. The rifle variant is an unmodified Krnka rifle, similar damage to the Model 10A Slug. Usable in Assault class. Krag-Jorgensen Rifle *Variants: Infantry, Carbine, Marksman *Magazine: 5 *Rate of Fire: Bolt-Action *Class: Scout *Skins: The Volunteer (Engraved), Tiradore de Muerte (Silver), The Civilizer (Gold) Norwegian bolt-action rifle design seeing use in the Spanish-American War and Phillipine-American War, as well as in both World Wars. In-game, it does 100 damage out to 20 meters and drops off from there. The weapon does not use clips, much like the Lebel. Colt-Browning M1895 Machine Gun *Variants: Low Weight, Suppressive *Belt: 100 rounds *Rate of Fire: 450 RPM *Class: Support *Skins: San Juan Hill (Engraved), Potato Digger (green camo), Death Special (Silver), Miracle on the Vistula (Gold) The Colt Browning was an American-designed machine gun designed in the late 19th century, nicknamed the "potato digger" for its action, which was known to kick up dust. Not used by the US in WWI, but saw used in the hands of the Russians in the First World War, as well as the subsequent conflicts in Eastern Europe associated with the Russian Revolution. In game, the weapon behaves similar to the MG-15Na, but with a lower rate of fire and higher damage. Usable by the Support class. Model 1914 Grenade New model for the Frag grenade kit item when used by the Russians, Finns, and Czechoslovak Legion. Prilutsky M1914 *Magazine 9 *Class: Medic Prototype Semi-automatic .32 ACP pistol designed prior to WWI, but never saw service. 9-round magazine, usable for all classes. Sickle An agricultural tool turned Soviet emblem. Melee weapon. Similar damage to the Kukri and Billhook. Puukko Knife Finnish hunting knife, commonly used the Finnish Civil War and the later Winter War of 1939-40. Melee weapon. Similar damage to other knife-class weapons. Szalba *Skins: Koscuiszko (engraved grip), Winged Hussar (silver fittings), Jan Sobiesky (gold fittings) Polish cavalry sabre. Melee weapon, similar damage to the French cavalry sabre. New Skins for existing weapons Mosin-Nagant *White Death (white) *Lenin (gold with red star) *The Executioner (blood-stained) Federov Avtomat *Karelia (white) *The Predecessor (gold) *The Proletariat (engraved with hammer and sickle) *The Bolshevik (silver with red star) *The Menshevik Sjogren Inertial *Swedish Intervention (White) Springfield M1903 *Shenkursk (White) Lee-Enfield Tsaritsyn (Green camo) Mauser 98 *Helsinki (White) Vehicles Gunboat *Seats: 4 *Weapons: 2x Howitzer (driver, first gunner) 2x Machine Guns (2nd and 3rd Gunner) A ferry repurposed for combat on lakes and river, with a howitzer mounted on the front and rear, and two machine guns on the sides. Spawns in water nearest team spawn point similar to PT boats and (presumably) destroyers in the Turning Tides DLC. Vezdekhod *Seats: 1 *Weapons: Machine gun (driver) Ultra-light tank base on real-life 1915 Russian prototype that never saw action. Very fast single seat vehicle armed only with a machine gun. Because it is far weaker than other tanks, is spawns at a teams base and captured objectives like an armored car, and does not need to be spawned in deployment menu like other tanks. Mendeleev Tank (Behemoth) *Weapons: 120mm gun(driver), HE Autocannon (2nd Gunner), Machine guns (Gunners 3, 4, 5) *Seats: 5 A proposed tank that was never built as it was impractically large, designed from 1911-1915. Far more heavily armored and armed than any tank of the First World War, or even the Tiger Tank of the second, the Mendeleev was equipped with 150mm of frontal armor and carried a 120mm main gun. Maps Winter Palace *Faction 1: White Russian Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: South Gardens, Entrance Foyer, Throne Room, Central Courtyard, North Gardens, East Wing, West Wing *Vehicles Supported: Infantry Only *Behemoth: None A map loosely based on the 1917 Storming of the Winter Palace, albeit taking license in the design of the palace (and the fact that, in real life, there was little resistance). The main body of the palace has two stories and numerous rooms, divided by a central court yard. Soldiers can also maneuver around the palace in the gardens. Think Ballroom Blitz meets Fort Vaux. Tsaritsyn *Faction 1: White Russian Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: East Volga Outpost, Volga Bridge, Railyard, North Tsartsyn, South Tsaritsyn, Artillery Battery *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Tanks, Airplanes, Gunboats *Behemoth: Random- Armored Train or Mendeleev Tank A map based on the Battle of Tsaritsyn (later renamed Stalingrad and Volgograd) which lasted from July 1918- January 1920. The map is based on the start of the battle, so it will be in summer conditions. The map is large, with much open ground, with the city in the center and the River Volga dividing the map into two sides (boats can be used on the river). The White Army spawn on the east side of the river and Reds on the west. Conquest capture points include railyard in the center of the city, two outposts west and east of the city, as well as locations in the north and south of the city along the Volga. Lake Baikal *Faction 1: Czechoslovak Legion *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: Eastern Village, Mountaintop Battery, Central Island, Trans-Siberian Railway, Western Port *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Tanks, Planes, Gunboats, Torpedo Boats *Behemoth: Armored Train, Mendeleev Tank, or River Monitor (from BF1: The Lion of Africa DLC) Based on the Battle of Lake Baikal in August 1918, albeit taking considerable artistic license to make it a playable map. The map consists of two ports along the mountainous shore of Lake Baikal, separated by an arm of the lake. The entire area is surrounded by boreal forest. The Trans-Siberian Railway runs along the shore (which the armored train will spawn on), which, along with the parallel road, allows for land movements between the ports. Shenkursk *Faction 1: Allied (US/UK/Canada) Intervention *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Conqeust Capture Points: Logging Camp, Crossroads, Shenkursk Church, Eastern Trench Line, Red Army Artillery *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Tanks, Planes *Behemoth: Mendeleev Tank Based on the Battle of Shenkursk in January 1919, in which Allied forces aiding the White Russians were defeated by the Red Army. Terrain consists of the town of Shenkursk and surrounding snow-covered forests, with outposts and trench lines as conquest points, as well as two points in the town itself. Bloody Thursday *Faction 1: Finnish Whites *Faction 2: Finnish Reds *Modes: All *Conquest Objects: Cemetary Gates, South Graveyard, Mausoleum, North Chapel, Overlooking Apartments *Vehicles Supported: Infantry Only Based on the fighting around Kalevankangas Cemetery during the Battle of Tampere of the Finnish Civil War on March 15th, 1918. Terrain consist of the cemetery itself, with trees, headstones, etc for cover, as well as the chapel and cemetery gates. Helsinki *Faction 1: German Empire *Faction 2: Finnish Reds *Modes: All *Conquest Capture Points: Helsinki Outskirts, Central Square, Helsinki Harbor, Railyard, Coastal Artillery, German Landing Point *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Planes, Tanks, Destroyers, Gunboats, Torpedo Boats *Behemoth: Random- Armored Train or Dreadnought Based on the Battle of Helsinki in the Finnish Civil War, between the Finnish Whites supported by the Imperial German Army in April 1918. The map consists of urban terrain as well as Helsinki Harbor, and supports tanks, planes, and naval craft. Dyneburg *Faction 1: Polish-Latvian Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Planes, Tanks *Conquest Capture Points: Fortress of Dyneburg, Dyneburg Square, Dniva Bridge, Polish Trenches, Soviet Lines, Artillery Battery *Behemoth: Random- Mendeleev Tank or Armored Train Based on the Battle of Dyneburg (AKA Daugavpils) in the Soviet-Polish War and Latvian War of Independence in January 1919. The map consists of the city and fortress of Dyneburg, as well as an open, snow-covered surrounding area, including the frozen Dniva River, the ice from which can be shattered to create an obstacle and instantly destroy any tanks that might happen to be on it. Battle of Warsaw *Faction 1: Polish Army *Faction 2: Red Army *Modes: All *Locations: Warsaw Outskirts, North Vistula Bridge, Railroad Bridge, South Trenchline, Soviet Front, Soviet Reserve Line *Vehicles Supported: Armored Cars, Cavalry, Planes, Tanks *Behemoth: Random- Mendeleev Tank or Armored Train Based on Battle of Warsaw in 1920 during the Polish-Soviet War, albeit with considerable licenses. Map consists of the countryside outside Warsaw in summer condition, with a river running through the middle. A rail line in nearby to provide a locations for the armored train. SPARTAN 119's Proposed DLCs *BF1: Red Rising *BF1: The Lion of Africa *BF1: War in the East *BF1: Forward to Glory *BF1: Mud and Blood Category:Battlefield 1